They're not Average
by Ch3rry1010
Summary: Duo and his friends are new in shcool and they dont exactly fit in. They have alot of secrets and with three of the hottest boys in school trying to ruin your new life things arent exactly easy. AU 12, 34, 135. yaoi, yuri, and some het.


Disclaimer: Don't own never will so don't sue.

Warnings: yoai and magic and some bashing.

Wednesday 8-03-05 10? p.m.

Chapter One: The First of the New Ones

All three of them stared at bus drive as they felt the bus jerk to a stop in front of an old building. They're eyes screamed bloody murder for the spilt coffee that now decorated the front of their shirts. The building had been built in the late 20's and had been going under re-construction for a few months and now it seemed that people were attempting to live in it. The place looked disgusting to them so they chose to look at the person coming onto the bus that they would be holding responsible for the new stains.

A head of chestnut hair came into view first, then the person stepped fully into view. His looks made all of them stare openly. He wore a long braid with black ribbons falling from it. A pair of black bondage pants and a read shit with hole's pinned together and a beat up leather jacket thrown over it. He had piercings' in both ears and a small matching stud in his nose with a loop in his lip. Striking large violet eyes covered by jagged red and black bangs. And last his feet were covered in a pair of black combat boots, scratched and well worn. He handed a paper to the driver pointed behind him and shrugged.

As the new comer walked a few feet in a girl came behind him. She wore a similar fashion plus a short black skirt over the pants and minus the coat. The same piercing's but with one in her left eyebrow instead of her lower lip. Blue hair was cut short like a boy except for spiky bangs lapping over her dark blue eyes. Her feet were incased in rear lace heal boots. Unlike the boy she did not wear a cross around her neck instead silver locket settled over her chest.

Both had painted black nails filed to tips and glasses perched above their heads. Matching messenger bags were swung over their backs and CD players covered in stickers were held in their hands. Hands cased in fingerless gloves, the boys leather with straps and the girl's lace melded with leather that traveled up her arms. Dark kohl circled their eyes along with eye shadow; her blue, his red and light tints of black stained their lips. They looked beautiful.

'For a freak show' many thought.

-------------------+--------------------+----------

Heero smirked at his friends and the nodded in agreement. The two would be shown their place before the day ended. The drive nodded for them to sit and they made their way to the back. The two ignoring the looks and glares as they walked to the back of the bus, which was empty but for three boys. The girl grabbed the seat meant for one and stuck her tongue at the boy as he relaxed in the seat across from her doing nothing but flipping her off. The bus set off when they set.

Heero didn't like the new kids and by the looks of it Wufei and Trowa didn't care much for them either. They had walked on and sat in their territory with out even asking for permission to enter. That pissed him off but even more so is that they didn't even give them a once over just passed right on by.

He looked to Wufei for an answer to their newly found problem. They Chinese boy smiled a wicked grin that seemed almost alien to his face.

"What do we do about them?" He asked in a whisper.

"Make them fall. It'll be easy given the right information." Trowa's stated calmly without opening his eyes.

"I agree they've done nothing to merit respect from us." Wufei's onyx eye's shown with a dark glint.

With a nod all three turned back to their own devices ignoring the newcomer for now. Cruel plans on how to damage these new people forming in their heads with out a bit of remorse. It was easy no to care, they had money and money ruled all and if that didn't work they had knowledge. And after all knowledge was power and no one defied them. Besides people like _these_ didn't exist in their part of rich lala land.

--------------------------+-------------------------+

Duo stared at Hilde and smiled when the sound of drums and guitars flooded her earphones that lay around her neck. He pushed play on his own player and relaxed more as a more mellow sound of drums and guitars flowed from his own earphones that sat behind his ears.

"The others?" He asked her and she smiled.

"Hello Kitty comes 'morrow and Zechs Sexy with cause that's how it has to be. Then Silver comes with day after with Trey when he's done with it all." Hilde replied her head bobbing up and down to the sound of the drums.

" Hates that name, and you know it." Duo retorted.

"Oh well, all you needed to know?" She asked nonchantly.

"What about B, when does she come with?" His eyes sought hers for a moment before going back to staring at nothing.

"Sight comes when the layouts memorized and Mary comes with her. Both said they couldn't get the layout cause it was to noisy when they went and people were real rude the 'em." Hilde replied turning down her music a little.

"So when are we all here?" Duo asked pulling the set further down to rest on his neck.

"Thursday. Helen said Father's hoping good things from us. She said he wouldn't stop bragging to everyone who comes that they raised _geniuses_. I think its kinda funny but that's Father for you." A smile graced her lips as she spoke about her family.

A smile that mirrored her own played on Duo's face as well. "Yeah. He's always been like that, remember how he spoke of Une and Trey before they came back. All smiles and even more with the offer." His smiled faded and he took on a more serious expression. "How many are IGN?" He asked using the code they'd made with help from the younger kids and toddlers at the Maxwell Orphanage.

"Most if not all." She answered with a smirk on her face. "Good numb are hiding behind masks though. Pretending to be Rhoul when they fit the Phantom more. I say we have some fun when we're all here."

"Maybe, I'm fine with whatever you do just make sure first. No damage this time cause last time it was too risky. We got caught like we were amateurs. It hurt my pride too much to see Kitty take the damn fall. Careful." Duo murmured as his eyes closed. His mind wandering to the last big stunt they'd pulled before coming and the boy who almost broke from confusion. They all felt bad, they thought he knew but lied to all. They helped to heal him when they realized he didn't know he had wings, figuratively speaking. He was ok but sometimes when he left for too long with out preparation things broke all around.

"Always, 'side's from what we know we have healthy opponents now. So it'll be fun. No one's gonna be like Angel ok. We all fucked up but he's ok now, especially with Dagger with him now. He left for 8 hours and nothing happened." She gave a sad smile or reassurance.

"Ok."

With that they stopped speaking and closed their eyes. A few minutes later the bus stopped and they walked out first with out thinking about how no one stood.

TBC

-------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: So here's a new fic and I'm trying to write more for my others but the wells been dry for fan-fiction lately and works been HELL. School's going to start soon so expect more update. 10 days till the hell starts. Please r&r I'd like to see what you guys think so far.


End file.
